Desahogo 2
by ASKNB
Summary: Esto más que ser una historia es una realidad. Espero y sean objetivos con lo que leean y no se queden viendo sólo esta parte si no que investiguen y recuerden, si buscan a un personaje no solo lo encuentren sino que... INVESTIGUEN SU RAZÓN DE SER ASÍ Y NO LO CAMBIEN SÓLO PORQUE "NO LES GUSTA ALGO".


_**Les recomiendo que si no les gusta mi sinceridad no lo lean, esto es parte de un increíble desahogo por eso el título, les pido discreción y si comentan sean objetivos, serios y ás de que esta historia va más que nada dirigida a alguien. P.D. Nunca me hagan encabronar. -.- Lo digo enserio... no lo hagan y espero que 2,005 palabras sean suficientes.**_

 _ **Los personajes a mencionar no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Hidekaz o Himapapa y Eagle Prime espero lo leas. Sin más que decir; aquí empieza el fic… ASK cambio y fuera…**_

 **Desahogo #2**

* * *

-Ojalá y te pudras…

* * *

Fueron palabras que dijo un muchacho a una chica de intercambio el nombre de esta chica era Azucena Sharif, reconocida como la chica destructora… todo comenzó unos cuantos meses atrás.

La chica entró como una nueva alumna del colegio internacional más conocida como The World Academy, era tímida y poco a poco hizo amistad con una soviética con una pésima reputación de violentar a sus compañeros de clase.

Azucena mejor apodada como "Susy" por su mejor amiga, estaba enamorada de alguien misterioso era un bibliotecario llamado Vladimir, lo que pocos estudiantes reconocían era que había estudiantes con magia y esta magia iba a ser una catastrófica ayuda.

Vladimir reconocía a la estudiante de primer ingreso, sabía muy bien de sus sentimientos por él, le citó en un lugar apartado para hablar con ella decirle la verdad, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; que podrían ser amigos pero él no le daría alas ya que su amor era hacia alguien más…

Azucena tomó esto como un rechazo ya que en toda su vida, se sentía en constante punto de discriminación, cualquier apodo o referencia a su país natal lo empezaba a tomar mal. Incluso cuando tomó en cuenta el que su amiga tuviera otra amiga lo tomó de igual forma.

-Discriminación, alejamiento… exilio no… no quiero eso.

Se encerró en su cuarto, ese día no salió, su única amiga le dio palabras de aliento diciendo que si él se atrevió a dañarla entonces ella debía dañarlo a él.

Azucena no quiso eso, pasaron los días el tema no se volvió a tocar, Vladimir le presentó una historia a su querida amiga ¿quién diría que con una "inocente" historia empezaría su destrucción?

-Oye Vladimir ¿qué pasaría si a este personaje lo haces gentil y amable?

-No Azucena, la naturaleza de los personajes tienen una razón de ser, como nosotros, recuerda que para algunos y algunas, la razón de los personajes es la razón de una persona.

Esto no lo comprendió del todo, el rumano cerró el libro y lo puso en su lugar. Azucena veía lejano el libro, no esperó a la mañana siguiente y tomando el libro se lo llevó a su cuarto. En un cuaderno escribió los personajes a su gusto, al terminar algo desvelada por su tarea fue con Vlad, quería que admirara su obra "magnífica" según ella.

Al llegar, el rumano estaba preocupado, ese libro era de su autoría, no lo había publicado era suyo y era mejor dicho un borrador.

-¿Sucede algo Vladimir? -se acercó la árabe a su lado viendo el puesto vacío del libro.

-Mi libro… ¿no lo has visto?

-No, para nada -respondió casi al instante la chica y el rumano al estar de espaldas no vio que Azucena sacaba el libro de detrás de ella al igual que su adaptación de historia.

-Bueno… -volteó y la muchacha escondió el escrito -, voy a abrir la biblioteca, si lo ves dime por favor

-Claro -dicho esto se retiró y en el camino empezó a hablar sola-, ¿por qué no acepté que yo lo tenía? Bueno luego se lo digo, sino voy a perder la primera clase -guardó el manuscrito, se fue caminado y sin notar que una hoja del escrito de Vladimir.

Esa página tan importante fue descubierta por el club de periodismo y que marcaría algo muy importante...

Azucena al terminar la clase volvió a reordenar sus papeles, descubriendo así que las hojas de Vladimir y los de ella estaban revueltos y en una de esas descubrió que le faltaba una hoja.

Fue recorriendo el lugar para encontrar dicha página pero en vez de ello encontró varios papeles de esa hoja pegados por todos lados, alguien de periodismo debió haberla encontrado y sacado fotocopias.

Hubo una aglomeración para descubrir el o la dueña o dueño de dicho escrito, Azucena vio a ambos lados, tomó y alzó la mano.

-¿No deberían pedirle a quién escribió esta fabulosa página su opinión antes de publicar?

-Sí, pero no sabemos de quién es ¿tú sabes, Shariff?

-Sí, sí sé -dijo molesta y con un tono de indignación.

-Entonces dinos ¿de quién es la página?

-Es mía - dicho esto olvidó por completo que esa página no la había escrito ella, sino que el escrito era de su amigo Vlad.

Los del club de periodismo pidieron más sobre la historia y dicho esto metió de sus escritos lo que escribió en secreto del libro. El rumano se enteró, habló con la árabe de frente y en privado.

-¿Que sucede Vladimir?

-Esa historia "tuya" es muy parecida a la mía ¿no se te hace "familiar"?

-No, yo le cambié a…

-Azucena ese no es el problema, cambiar cosas y decir o tomar un escrito… que no es tuyo - el rumano frunció el ceño confundido y decepcionado -, ese manuscrito era mío, confié en ti y tú…

-Perdón Vladimir no fue mi intención, me disculpo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? -negó la chica-, que lo que escribiste es una mierda; indirectamente me hiciste mierda

-Pero… yo.

-Me esforcé y… -le vio a los ojos y negó- ya olvídalo -agacho la vista y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Al contrario de Susy quien no comprendía lo que había pasado, pensaba para ella: "sólo hice que la historia se viera un poco más sui jeneris, además el personaje era…", en un instante se tropezó y fue levantada por un chico.

-Mucho gusto -su voz era tenebrosa al igual que su aspecto; una vez levantada, el muchacho le hizo una reverencia, la árabe se sonrojó, el chico misterioso sonrió un de forma endemoniada y oculta a la muchacha.

-Muchas… gracias ¿cómo puedo…?

-Antes de decir algo más, diré "estoy orgulloso de ti" - dijo a la muchacha sonrojándola más-, tengo algo en lo que me puedes ayudar, sería un intercambio justo a cambio de que te ayudé ¿aceptas?

-No sé si…- al verlo algo le resultaba familiar- dé acuerdo, acepto - la figura cerró el trato dándole un beso en la mano, sonrió para sus adentros "te atrapé" pensó el muchacho.

La joven Shariff fue llevada a un espacio con unas cuantas libretas, el lugar era obscuro, tenebroso y bastante oculto.

-Querida no hay nada que temer estoy aquí- sujetó sus manos y la llevó a cerca de la gran libreta con manuscritos. -Deseo que leas este libro y le cambies aspectos a cada personaje ¿entendiste?

Asintió, la árabe comenzando a escribir la historia de cada personaje, su esmero y su esfuerzo hacía crecer a su acompañante más y más. Al término de escribir cada historia de esos personajes. La bestia ya no era un personaje sino que era un reflejo de ella.

-Muy bien, hiciste algo sorprendente.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Velo tú misma - un portal dejó ver todas "sus" creaciones.

Al mostrar a un prusiano para nada asombroso, una húngara menor entre otros, se dio perfectamente cuenta que eran sus compañeros de clase.

-Espera ¿Gilbert? ¿Elizabetha?

Es que lee: -Felicidades el prusiano amigo del español y el francés ya no es asombroso; Elizabetha ya no pelea con él, es más le dice papá, Lee también incluso tu amiga ¿qué te parece?

-Horrible

-¿Qué no te gusta el mundo que creaste?

-No y bueno yo…

-También hiciste cambios a los cuentos clásicos, te gustaría no sé ¿una demanda?

-Espera ¿por qué…? -volteó y al verse a sí misma un poco desencajada de la cara, sus ropas desgarradas. Se comenzó a tocar, vio sus ropas; ambos cuerpos se movían simétricamente, incluso gritaron a la par.- E-Eres… -tartamudeó la chica.

-Sí, soy tú -tomó una pluma y una libreta cambiándole cosas a su cara, haciendo que se vistiera como un payaso, una bruja, una viejecita y por último un fantasma.

-Alto, alto ¡Aaaaalto!

-¿Qué no te gusta?

-No, para nada me gusta

-Entonces acepta y no hagas que los demás se adapten a ti…-la árabe comenzó a llorar y ponerse sobre sus rodillas.- ¿Vas a llorar? -se acercó a ella.

-Eres muy cruel.

-Cruel…-rió divertida el reflejo.

-Déjate de reír.

-No soy quien cambia a un persona para su gusto, ¿te recuerdo lo que te dijo Vladimir, claro antes de que le robaras? ¿Cómo iba? Ah sí, ya recuerdo: "la naturaleza de los personajes tienen una razón de ser, como nosotros, recuerda que para algunos y algunas, la razón de los personajes es la razón de una persona" ¿te lo repito? -la árabe se cubrió los oídos - "la naturaleza de los personajes tienen una razón de ser, como nosotros, recuerda que para algunos y algunas, la razón de los personajes es la razón de una persona"

-Cállate

-Dime ¿Qué sientes? Arruinaste a tu "amor" ¿te lo recuerdo? "Lo que escribiste es una mierda; indirectamente me hiciste mierda" ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIEEEERDA!

La joven hecho a llorar, mientras la copia se sentaba en la mesa. Se miró las uñas, luego a la muchacha quien dejó de llorar.

-¿Dejaste de llorar?

-Me voy de aquí

-¿Para qué? ¿Irás a hacerte la mártir y víctima a alguien más? Te recuerdo este problema lo causaste tú y créeme que la única persona que lo puede "arreglarlo", eres tú. La vida es ruda, cruda y créeme si amas algo no lo cambies. Acéptalo y ya - le dio la pluma y una goma.- Elige… lo que mejor sea correcto y sobretodo sea bueno.

Azucena tomó la goma empezando a borrar, todo lo que creo, el monstruo no era otro que alguien que conocía.

-Eres…

-Ssshh… creo tienes algo que hacer…-le dio el manuscrito.

-Cierto -tomó y guardó el libro-, ¿te volveré a ver?

-Sí, haces lo correcto, la probabilidad de volvernos a ver crecerá.

La silueta llevó a Azucena a la escuela, la árabe fue al club de radio, tomó el micrófono y citó a todo el colegio para decir.

-Los manuscritos no eran míos, eran del Vladimir, la historia no es mía es… de él y de nadie más. Arruiné una increíble historia, arruiné personajes y yo… me disculpo. Me disculpo con todos y eso incluye… a Vlad; Vladimir perdón…

Los días pasaron, ya la señorita Shariff estaba sola, ni un amigo y alguien se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué se siente embarrase de toda la mierda que te embarraste?

-Mal… pero creo ahora ya sé lo que se siente estar aislada.

-Tranquila… ya se les pasará el tiempo es el mejor aliado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Quién eres?

-Con tiempo, no comas ansias -se levantó-, recuerda… "vive y deja vivir, respeta y te respetarán, acepta y te aceptarán" -sujetó su bandeja.- Adiós…

Susy sólo lo vio irse y vio a alguien a acercarse; volteó y vio a Elizabetha.

-¿Eli?

-Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?

-Claro -un albino se adelantó y rió.

-Kesesese demasiado lenta, marimacha -la húngara lo golpeó noqueándolo

-Jódete Gilbert.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? No quisiera estar con… alguien –decía un lituano.

-¿Otra vez peleaste con Iván? Toris…

-No me agradan mucho sus juegos, Anya-san

-¿Cómo que no te gustan? –una sombra obscura se vio detrás de la rusa- Son divertidos

-Kyaaaa~ Anya das miedo con ese grifo.

-Mejor disfruten del invento de mi hermano Yao, el ¡pandatryoska!

La arábiga se rió y todos le sonrieron, era un hecho no los cambiaría ni un poquito, lo quería con todo y sus fallas. La discusión cesó al igual que las ganas de la arábiga de cambiar historias y así crear sus propios personajes sin arruinar ninguno ya escrito…

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
